


Growing pains

by Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008/pseuds/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008
Summary: Kristina and Ethan are seeing each other in secret. Lulu and Johnny are engaged and expecting.
Relationships: Kristina Davis/Ethan Lovett, Lulu Spencer/Johnny Zacchara
Kudos: 1





	Growing pains

Chapter One/ Flavor of the week  
“Lovett, you know this isn’t right.” Johnny looked at him, after all Kristina was only sixteen.  
“Do you of all people really have room to judge us? I don’t do anything that she doesn’t want me to. Age is just a number, when Kristina graduates people won’t even bat an eye to us.” Ethan looked at his best friend, shocked.  
“I just don’t want Sonny to find out about you and Kristina bed hopping. Because he’s not going to come at you first... he WILL come after me though. I don’t need this right now...Lulu just agreed to marry me, we’re having a baby-“Johnny starts but, Ethan gasped so loudly Johnny stopped talking.  
“I’m going to be an uncle?” Ethan asked.  
“Ah, fuck. I wasn’t supposed to tell you that! Lulu’s gonna kill me!” Johnny groans in disbelief.  
“You’re unbelievable.” Lulu rolled her eyes, coming into the kitchen in a white t-shirt and grey sweatpants.  
“Morning sickness?” Ethan rose a questioning brow, it was one in the afternoon and this wasn’t like his sister.  
“What would you know about that?” Lulu only rolled her eyes.  
“For you’re information I do have adoptive siblings.” Ethan retorted.  
“I’m leaving.” Lulu mutters grabbing her purse and walking out.


End file.
